oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow Pirates
5,250,000,000 |}} The Black Widow Pirates, also referred to as the Black Widows, are a notorious pirate crew originating in the . Led by the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, they are currently among the strongest pirate crews in the world, and are one of the four closest pirate crews to becoming the subordinates of the Pirate King due to their possession of a road poneglyph. As a Yonko's crew, the Black Widow Pirates are a crew of vast resources and are stationed in a variety of lands and countries that are under Legs' protection or within her empire; their base of operations are in the Wano Country where a majority of the crew resides to avoid being captured by the marines. Being one of the that keep the world balanced, Legs' boast a crew whose numbers exceed two hundred thousand. Because of the sheer size of her crew, she has organized her fleet into eight divisions so that commanders can assist her in maintaining the entirety of her army. History Following the prison-escape from Wano, Daddy L. Legs and Aoshin begun traveling the seas in efforts to raise an army capable of helping them break back into Wano. Jolly Roger In reference to their name, the Black Widow's Jolly Roger takes the form of a menacing skull with blood dripping from its teeth that is shaped similarly to a spider's body. Crew Members Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Aoshin—Secretary of Defense *Aoshin’s military command is second only to Daddy L. Legs herself, and he is responsible for defending the territories that Legs has claimed and its people. Because Legs, who is enriched in other responsibilities, is unable to devote her full attention to ever matter of security, Aoshin is most often the individual who orders and designs military operations. Unlike those who are in charge of specific aspects of the military, such as devil fruit users and such, Aoshin does not require Legs’ approval before taking action, because he is presumably acting under her will at all times regardless. He commands an army of nearly 1,045,000 people. Lycan—Secretary of Justice *Lycan is responsible for the enforcement of law and administration of Justice in Legs territories. His responsibilities are generally monitored by Aoshin, for they fall under his jurisdiction of his own duties, and thus Lycan answers directly to Aoshin, and very rarely reports to Legs or acts on her own accord unless otherwise directed. As someone who is responsible for enforcing the laws of their empire, Lycan has been gifted a tremendous military power of 45,000 troops whose sole purpose is to monitor and protect the people, mostly from one another. However, in extreme cases when their territories are threatened, these law enforcement officers can help serve in defense, yet this is mostly left to other individuals. **Has an FBI like entity who monitors other Government branches to ensure they are being just and upholding Laws of themselves. **Dea like entity to make sure drug abuse is not common. Tomoe—Secretary of Homeland Security *Although her responsibilities are similar to Lycan, Tomoe is responsible for protecting the citizens from outside threats, such as invasions, acts of piracy, etc rather than enforcing the law. They are responsible for securing the borders, and in instances where Royalty are brought to Legs territory, are also responsible for protecting those ambassadors. This includes Daddy L. Legs herself. They respond directly to acts of terrorism, and are primarily their to ensure no one enters the country unauthorized. **The Royal Guard, dedicated to protecting important officials is an elite force whose weakest member comprises a Supernova. *She commands a force of 300,000 soldiers. Wolfgang—Secretary of War *Like Tomoe, Wolfgang, again, deals with issues regarding outside threats, however he is largely not on the defensive. He is directly responsible for taking military action on enemy soil rather than protecting our borders, Unlike Aoshin who does not need to request permission to take military action, Wolfgang must report either to Legs or Aoshin before he takes action on foreign soil. Because he is an invasive force, rather than a protective one, he commands an immense force of 700, 000 troops. Isshin Kosaka—Secretary of Treasury *In terms of dividing funds, Isshin, like Aoshin in terms of the military, is second only to Legs herself. Due to his role in managing the entirety of the budget and monetary affairs of the Kindgom, which includes making money as well as spending. This involves a variety of affairs, including trade routes between other nations, delivery routes between her own nations, tax collectors and the such. Because he too wields such a hefty responsibility, he has divided his own responsibilities among other original crewmembers who have taken up sections in order to properly maintain them all. Bounties Profile